Soap Suds
by PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: Yes, Lena's cooking nights were perfect in Kara's eyes. Except for one thing; the dishes and how Lena never lets her do them.


It wasn't too terribly late, only about 9:30 in the evening and Kara was watching with narrowed eyes at her girlfriend's back. This was one of the rare nights when they didn't send Winn to pick up Panera take-out so they could eat it around Alex's well-loved coffee table and play charades, no, this was a night when Alex was in need of Maggie's cuddles, and Winn had somewhere to be. That meant Kara and Lena would be cooking dinner on Lena's fancy, chrome plated stove in her penthouse apartment. Kara loved cooking with Lena. Fresh herbs from Lena's solar-powered greenhouse were at their disposal, Lena was an excellent cook, and Kara liked watching her lover practice her second hobby, tinkering with engineering being the first. Yes, these nights were perfect in Kara's eyes.

Except for one part.

The dishes.

Lena _never_ let Kara help in the cleaning process, especially not the dishes. Lena had a problem with Kara doing _anything_ for her, whether it be taking the trash out or taking her to the hospital because she had horrible pneumonia that got out of hand because, once again, Lena refused to be taken care of. Kara had a vague sense of understanding; Lena had felt powerless all her life, and she was taking her independence and running with it. Kara got that, but it was becoming an annoyance. Lena never forced her to sleep on the couch for their petty disagreements, she loved her and her cuddles too much for that, but she didn't let it go for a few minutes.

Kara was determined to help her tonight since they had dishes to clean for once. She launched herself off the edge of the table and snuck up behind the short-haired woman to steal a plate. Lena immediately snatched it out of her hand and put it in the dishwasher herself. Kara groaned dramatically as she put her hands on her hips. "What is the matter with you? Why don't you ever let me help with the dishwasher?"

Lena turned to face her and Kara felt her heart pound a little faster at her girlfriends sharp, emerald eyes and her lush, crimson lips. This romantic adoration quickly shifted to a sharp pang of arousal as Lena brushed her hair away from her shoulders and smoothed her apron down across her body, accentuating those curves that Kara was so in love with. "Why do you think?" Lena's tone had sharp sarcasm running through it. Kara rolled her eyes. "Does it matter?"

Lena scoffed, her shimmer of anal thinking shining through. "Kara, no one puts plates on the top rack. _No_ one." Kara chuckled. Lena proceeded to narrow her eyes. "Don't give me that smirk. You know what you do to me with that." Kara felt her eyebrows crease together and her eyes darken. At least she was sure they did if Lena's flustered gaze and increase in a heartbeat were any indications. She cleared her throat and continued on her 'Kara you can't do the dishes because you're wrong' rant. "Oh, and those little containers that are so conveniently placed at the very bottom of the dishwasher? That's where the silverware goes, not in a random cup."

Kara sighed in mocking resignation. "You could at least let me dry!" Her girlfriend shook her head resolutely. "You never dry them all the way. That's how you create mold, Kara." Kara shrugged her off, pretending to give up. "Fine. I'll get ready for bed then." Lena nodded, although Kara could see the slight disappointment in her gaze. She rolled her eyes and grinned. _Lucky for you, I don't give up easily._

She passed on her lover's side to make as if she were going to their bedroom, and instead scooped out a handful of suds from the sink, throwing it straight into Lena's face. Kara laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face but instantly regretted her actions when she turned away and refused to meet her eyes. Kara approached her slowly, her voice tender but anxious. "Oh gosh..oh man.. I'm so so sorry Lena. Did I get soap in your eye?" Her girlfriend remained stoic for a moment more before grabbing two fistfuls of suds in her hands, hurling them straight at Kara.

"Nice try!" Lena's voice was filled with glee. Happy that she was joining the fun, Kara continued to throw soap at her, relishing in Lena's adorable giggles and glowing face.

It was all fun and games until Kara was accidentally shoved against the counter, Lena presses up against her so tightly that they shared breath. Lena's eyes darkened with desire, and Kara felt warmth flood through her veins. She was leaning in for a kiss when the apartment door swung open.

"Hey, has anyone seen Alex's tea-" Maggie's screech suddenly encompassed every corner of the room. The two lovers broke away sheepishly, suddenly aware of their soaking clothes and the state of their kitchen. Maggie rolled her eyes. "I swear if this is one of your ridiculous kinks I don't want to know." She glared at Kara. "I'm disappointed in you," she joked good-naturedly. "I expected you to keep it a little more vanilla."

Lena sputtered with laughter at the comment and what could only have been the most embarrassing expression Kara could have ever made. She jabbed Lena to make her hush, which only served to bring more laughter from her girlfriend's lips. Maggie moved towards the door and waved her hand goodbye. "I'll pick up whatever Alex needs tomorrow." As she walked down the stairs, she shouted, "And I expect you both to be decent!"

The minute she was gone Kara pulled Lena in for a full, elongated kiss. She felt her lover melt into her touch, and Lena turned the tide on her as she felt smooth fingers stroking through her hair. When they broke apart for air, Lena's eyes were leaden with desire and Kara could feel a hot urge racing throughout her body. Lena deliberately dropped her voice as she whispered into Kara's ear.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom, my dear?"

Kara groaned frustratedly when Lena grinned at the hitch in her breath when she gasped out, "Please." Of course, this would happen, it did every time. Being a Super meant that everything she felt and experienced occurred at the most extreme levels, arousal included. Lena knew this as she whispered, "This is what happens when you try to do the dishes for me."

Kara felt affection momentarily replace arousal as she scooped up Lena bridal style. "Well, then I'll just have to take advantage of that."

Lena gave her a full smile filled with love; the smile Kara had fallen in love with those two years ago. "I look forward to it," Lena whispered in turn. Kara raced towards the bedroom, Lena laughing at her to slow down.

Let's just say they were less than presentable the next morning.


End file.
